2 weeks
by azlovatic
Summary: Its been 2 weeks since they both lost one thing they both loved but can one night at a bar change that.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah this isn't my greatest story and kind of wrote it cause I know certain people that love this pairing and I had an idea for a fanfic for the two. So I hope you guys enjoy it and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>2 weeks since she found out the news<p>

2 weeks since she last heard from him

2 weeks since she has been in misery

2 weeks since she became an alcoholic

Rachel was standing with a few other people they were all wearing black and in tears, the one true man she was in love with was now dead. Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to join the army? Rachel couldn't handle this anymore, she couldn't handle watching them put her now dead boyfriend into the ground. A few army men walked up to her as they handed her a flag telling her how sorry they were.

After the ceremony was done she looked at the hedge stone that read.

_Finn Hudson_

_1993-2013_

_Loving Son, Loving Boyfriend, Loving Brother_

_Died in combat_

Rachel shook her head as she quickly went to her car as she busted into tears as she put her head on her steering wheel. This was to much for them to happen, they were going to get married when he came back but now all of that was messed up as now she was all alone and had no one now. All her friends where probably off doing something else while she was here in her car all alone with no one in this world to be there and hold her like Finn used to do. Rachel wiped her tears as he sat up trying to put on a brave face as she turned on her car and started driving, driving who knows where. She had to find a way to forget about everything that has recently happened. She needed to move on from this, even though it might be hard.

2 weeks since he was left there

2 weeks since he has heard from her

2 weeks since he was heart broken

2 weeks since he gave up on love.

Will was sitting in his apartment just doing what he thought was best to mend any emotions he even had left. He just couldn't get over what has happened. Him and Emma were going to get married but what happens she left him up on that alter while everyone was there to see them. That had to be worse then when he found out Terri lied about her pregnancy. Will stood up to get himself another drink as he walked to his fridge but soon stopped as he turned and saw a picture of him and Emma. He walked up to it as he just stood there as he looked at it for a little bit before picking up and throwing it in the trash. He knew he had to try to move on from this, its been 2 weeks since he even had to deal with it but it was still a sore spot to him.

Will sighed as he grabbed his coat and car keys as he left his apartment to find something better to do to help get his mind off of everything. Maybe he might meet someone else that could replace Emma. Which he really highly doubt cause he was in love with her and gave her everything she ever wanted. He even tried to help her with her OCD and help her deal with her parents and what does he get in return…her running away from there wedding and leaving him without a notice or why she did it.

Will just shook his head before he went down to his old busted up car that he still hasn't gotten rid of actually, he just never had the guts to even try to get rid of it. Will just drove down the rode unsure where he was going but he was just going to find a place to escape a place to help him forget everything.

Rachel continued driving till she soon saw a bar and thought why not just drink her emotions away, maybe this could help her forget about the funeral. She couldn't help but think of wishing on going back in time and stopping Finn from joining the army in general then they would be happily married right now and maybe she wouldn't be in such misery. Rachel walked inside the bar as she looked around as there didn't seem to be a lot of people here which she was glad about cause she didn't need anyone recognizing her while she was here. Rachel walked to the bar as she just ordered herself a martini.

Will soon pulled up to a bar as he turned off his car, he just sat there thinking if this was the right decision, if he should be doing something like this. Drinking wasn't the answer but it did seem to make him not think about anything else which he was glad about also. He just sighed as he got out of his car and walked inside and nodded his head at a few people that where there that already knew him as he walked to the bar and ordered himself a beer.

This was just another sad day for him and well him getting drunk and of course forgetting about everything. He soon saw someone in the corner of his eye that look really familiar as he looked at the brunette that was sitting down near him as he soon recognized who it was. "Rachel?" He spoke softly hoping she was the person he thought she was.

Rachel was sipping her martini hoping no one would see her or recognize her but when she heard someone speak her name she turned and saw her old Glee Teacher there as a soft smile appeared on her face. "Oh Hey Mr. Schue..didn't expect to see you here." She giggled lightly, she really didn't expect him here, cause she was sure he would be somewhere with Emma or doing something for whatever glee club was currently at McKinley now.

Will chuckled as he sighed a bit, "Yeah I didn't expect to come here either but I needed to get my mind off of a lot of things at the moment, but what about you, never thought you would come to a bar." He looked at her as he gave her a curious look but he also couldn't help but really look at her and he could tell she has really grown up even though it only has been a year since he last saw any of the old McKinley kids.

Rachel looked at him and giggled, "Well guess we are both on the same boat then, cause I am here to get my mind of current events that have happened." She smiled at him. "Yup that is the same thing for me." Will chuckled as he scooted over and sat closer to her. "So guess this is to a night to forgetting." Rachel spoke as she lifted her glass towards his as they gently hit each of there glasses together and they were determined to have a good night.

A few drinks do lead to things.

A few drinks can make you do the unbelievable.

A few drinks can erase your memory for the night.

A few drinks led these two to do something they never expected.

Rachel felt her back hit the wall as she giggled and wrapped her arms around the other boys neck as there lips met in a heated kiss. Will smirked in the kiss as he pressed his body against hers. He moved his hands to her thighs as he brought them up around his waist as he soon began to carry her to the bathroom so they could have some privacy. Yeah it might not be the best place but neither of them could careless on where they were going to be.

This was a night they were definitely going to forget about things, maybe this was there night to finally move on from old flames. Neither of them thought they would be hooking up with the other but they were sure to have one hell of a night.

Will had Rachel pinned against the wall as his lips made contact with her neck as he heard a soft moan escape Rachel's lips. This was turning him on as he slowly moved his hands up her dress while he slowly brought it up till it was soon off of her. Will pulled away as he got a good look at Rachel as he moved his lips back to hers. "You are beautiful." He mumbled against her lips. He was half drunken and half not so he was still kind of away on what was going on and he was not regretting doing this.

Rachel loved what Will could do to her, she wasn't that drunk and she knew what was going on and well she wouldn't of asked for another thing to be happening now. She moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt as she slowly unbuttoned them as she never broke the kiss once she was done she pulled the shirt off as her hands moved down his chest feeling his abs. She never expected to feel those but he was a pretty fit man his age which caused her to smirk as she moved her lips to his neck till she reached his ear. "I really want you right now." She whispered in his ear.

Will closed his eyes as he felt Rachel's lips on his neck, gosh she really knew how to turn him on and he was really wanting him right now. He moved his hands to her back after she took off his shirt. He moved his lips near her ear, "And I want you too." He spoke after he unclasped her bra as he smirked at her. He began kissing down her neck till his lips met with her breast as he nipped at her nipple while his other hand moved to her other one so it would have some kind of attention.

Gosh what Will was doing was driving Rachel insane as she moved her hands to his pants as she slowly but nervously unbuckled his buck and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as she tugged them down but soon noticed one of Will's hands help her pull them down.

Rachel bit her bottom lip as she moved her hands slowly down his boxers as she grabbed his length, once Will felt her grabbed him he let out a low moan before he moved his lips back to hers in a deep, yet passionate kiss.

Things slowly started to get heated between the two as they were soon fully naked the alcohol was doing most of the talking right now for them but they still had some of ther actual thoughts but right now Rachel wanted to feel Will inside of her while Will wanted to feel her around him.

Will looked Rachel in the eyes as he carried her over to the counter that was in the bathroom before he slowly entered her. Rachel threw her head back as she felt Will enter her, gosh he was big and this pleasure she was receiving felt really good. Will thrusted slowly into her as Rachel moved her hips a bit along with him. Fuck who knew that she would be doing this with her ex-teacher. Especially on the day of her ex-boyfriends funeral.

"Will..fuck." She moaned lightly.

Things started out going slowly between the two before Rachel started begging for him to go faster, after about 30 minutes Rachel soon reached her orgasm as Will reached hers as he exploded inside of her.

Will pulled out of her as the two were breathing heavy as he looked at her as he smiled softly at her. "Wow." He breathed out as that was the only thing he was able to say as Rachel smiled a bit as she cupped his cheeks and gave him another kiss. "Will..I don't think I ever felt this way towards anyone." She spoke softly.

"Well I guess maybe I can take you on a proper date." He smiled after he finally caught his breath.

"Yeah I would like that." She smiled before they both kissed each other again in a deep, yet passionate kiss.

They soon heard a knock on the door as they heard someone yell with an impatient voice as the two pulled away from the kiss before chuckling lightly.

2 weeks since they both were in misery

2 weeks since they both lost the one person they really loved

But 1 day for them to move on.

1 day for them to meet the next person that can help fix each other.


	2. Authors Note

AN: So I got a review and they were thinking that this story was continuing but this story was suppose to be a one shot I just mistakenly forgot to make it say complete. I wasn't planning on continuing and well if I suddenly had a few ideas on it I might continue it or not.


End file.
